A white watch costs $$18$, and a red pair of gloves costs $$6$. The white watch costs how many times as much as the red pair of gloves costs?
Solution: The cost of the white watch is a multiple of the cost of the red pair of gloves, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$18 \div $6$ $$18 \div $6 = 3$ The white watch costs $3$ times as much as the red pair of gloves costs.